Kindred/History
Previous Quotes * "Another friend." * "They will see two of me!" Patch History ** VO now properly plays when casting it. ;V9.21 * ** When casting it, Wolf now properly attacks enemies in range when she is not attacking anything. ;V9.18 * ** Wolf no longer grants additional, non-functional vision to Kindred when circling her. ;V9.9 * ** First mark increased to 3:15 from 2:05. ;V8.24 * and ** Model no longer use classic skin textures upon death. ;V8.15 * ** Wolf's attack speed scaling reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.13 * ** As Kindred move and attack they build stacks of Hunter's Vigor, up to a maximum of 100. At full stacks Lamb's next basic attack restores up to level)}} health, based on . ** No longer reduces monster attack speed by 50% for 2 seconds. ** Wolf's attack speed now appropriately scales with items. ** No longer gets two marks for assisting on epic monster kills. ;V8.12 * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to 25% from 10%. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.11 * ** Mark respawn time reduced to 40 seconds from 50. ** First mark spawn reduced to 2:05 from 2:20. ** Assists on now appropriately collect marks. ;V8.10 * ** If an ally kills a hunted jungle monster within 6 seconds of Kindred damaging it, Kindred will still acquire the passive stack. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from 57. ** Base armor increased to 29 from 20. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.15 * ** Fixed a bug where - if Kindred used Dance of Arrows to jump over a wall, the cast range of would be permanently increased. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.13 * ** Number of marks required for attack range increase after the first four is reduced to 3 from 4. *** Maximum 250 bonus range reached at 25 marks from 32. * ** Target's current health ratio per mark increased to from %|health}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.12 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 57 from 54. * ** Wolf dash speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Zone duration now waits to begin counting down until Wolf reaches the cast location. Casting during Wolf's travel time will still grant the reduced cooldown. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 70. ;V7.11 * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . * ** Granting % of her target's current health}} as bonus on-hit physical damage on her basic attacks per stack. ** Every 4 marks increases Kindred's basic attack, and cast range. The first 4 stacks grant 75 bonus range, while every 4 marks after increase their ranges by 25. ** Every mark now also amplifies all of Kindred's basic abilities: *** : Increases by 5% per stack. *** : % of target's current health}} per stack. *** : % of target's missing health}} per stack. * ** Now grants for 4 seconds on cast, increased by 5% for every mark. ** Gaining +5 base damage per mark. ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Dash speed increased to 500 from 400. * ** Can now direct Wolf to a position within 500 units of Lamb before creating the hunting territory. Wolf can go over walls while travelling in this way. This range does not scale with stacks. ** Wolf now also deals % of target's current health}} damage, increased by % for every mark. ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Wolf damage type changed to magic from physical. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1600. ** Target's health ratio changed to from . ** Every mark now also increases damage by % of target's missing health}}. ** Wolf's mount will for 50% % bonus critical damage)}} bonus damage against targets below (0.5% critical chance)}}|critical chance}} of their maximum health}}. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 * ** Mark time out reduced to 3 minutes from 5. ** Mark respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 70. ** Old mark tier system: *** or *** , , , or *** , , , or *** or ** New mark tier system: *** *** , , or *** , , , or *** , , , or ;V6.24 * General ** Restored missing audio during Shadowfire Kindred's run cycle when Lamb throws her bow in the air. ;V6.13 * Stats ** Armor reduced to 20 from 27. ** Armor growth increased to from . * ** On-hit heal with 100 Hunter's Vigor stacks. ** Wolf's attacks against neutral monsters both slow them and reduce their attack speed, each by 50% for 2 seconds. ;V6.12 * ** Basic attack particles updated for visibility. ** Everyone but Kindred seeing Wolf as two copies of himself stacked on top of each other. ;V6.11 * ** Champion-mark cooldown reduced to 75 seconds from 90. ** Neutral monster marking changed to based on current stacks from random before 6: *** or *** , , , or *** , , , or *** or * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Gains + 5 damage per stack. * ** Wolf occasionally stopping damaging targets that got in range while active. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Slow reduced to 50% from 70%. ;V6.9 * ** Reduced cooldown increased to seconds from 2 at all ranks * ** Hunter's Vigor stacks are generated on-attack ** Hunter's Vigor stacks from movement reduced ** Duration increased to seconds from 8 ** Wolf deals 50% bonus damage to neutral monsters ;V6.7 * ** Heal changed to from * ** Targeting changed to self-cast from targeting allies. ;V6.4 * ** Kindred wouldn't gain a stack from marked neutral monsters if they were too far away from their spawn point. ;V6.2 * ** Mana cost increased to 35 from 30. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V5.24 * ** Heal reduced to from . * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 54 from 49. ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from 10. * ** and will be marked after obtaining 6 stacks (restriction on other neutral monsters unchanged). ** Damage to monsters capped at 75 (+ 10 per stack). ** Displaying a stack on buff bar when having none. * ** Sound sometimes not playing. ;V5.21 * ** Occasional incorrect coloring for allied and enemy mark indicators (instead of the intended blue for allies and red for enemies). ** Stacks occasionally being gained from unmarked neutral monsters. ;V5.20 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Kindred